Dark Misfit II: Broken Wings
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Things are just getting harder for Chase, Ameril and Nixi... from flying, to deciding which friends to keep, to going back to Neoschool. It definatly isn't going to be easy, that's for sure.
1. Heri's House

_Disclaimer – I don't own Neopets… nor do any of the fans of this fanfic series… the Dark Misfit, because if we did… there WOULD be boy faeries on Neopets. First in series is Why Are There No Boy Faeries?._

_8-26-2010 - For those who have enjoyed the series, I have NOT given up on it. I simply have decided it is time to revamp, and rewrite it, so that it is a better storyline, better characterization, and not catering to the willing suspence of disbelief that Neopets has. Read Misfit of Darkness, for the rewrite._

**

* * *

**

Heri's House

Ameril left Chase and his mother's home, glad to see that he was in a good mood for once. She was also talking civilly to Rose for once, which was a good thing. She was hurrying down towards Heri, the Air Faerie's house, when suddenly she was stopped by two other light Faeries, Camerie and Damier, two of her friends.

They were also two of her friends who had made fun of her for having been stuck traveling with a human boy in search of a male Faerie. They had laughed both at the fact that she was traveling with a human, that a hornless Ixi had been included and that they were going on an impossible quest.

Ameril also remember that, until she pulled her stupid stunt with Chase, she had been the ringleader of their little click. But then after the embarrassment, Camerie seemed to take charge. She gave Ameril a haughty look. "So… I see that you're back from that miserable quest…"

"Hah…" Damier added in. "I can't believe that someone actually thought of going and searching for such thing as a Boy Faerie."

"Well… if it was such an unlikely quest of being solved, why was it that the Faerie Queen supported it the way that she did?" Ameril asked.

"She… supported it," Damier suddenly stammered out.

"She's lying… there is no way that the Queen would support something as false as this!" Camerie commented. "She's trying to just save face."

"What if she did find a Boy Faerie?" Damier spurted out. She then laughed, covering her mouth. "As if!"

"I did… though it is none of your business…" Ameril said, starting to continue on her way to Heri's house. However, Camerie grabbed her shoulder.

"Ameril, I don't like being lied too," Camerie said, glaring at the other Faerie.

"Chase is my friend. If you don't believe me ask Rose or the Library Faerie, as she is his adoptive mother," Ameril commented, pushing the girls hand off her shoulder.

"Seriously… you have got to be… you're not…" Camerie commented. "How the hell did you find him?"

"The Faerie Queen knew who he was when the Nixi started asking questions and sent him to find him," Ameril commented.

"You mean that human boy you were with… wasn't… a human," Camerie asked.

"Did you kiss?" Damier asked, causing Ameril to look at them funny.

"Why is it that everyone thinks that? He's just my friend!" Ameril commented, glaring at him.

"If you're not dating him… introduce us," Camerie commented, a glint in her eyes.

"As if you'd want to hang out with him… or me for that matter," Ameril snapped.

"Does this have to do with the fact that we made fun of you," Damier commented.

"No… I don't want him to be made fun of," Ameril said, narrowing her eyes. "He's very… how to put it, particular about the whole situation…"

"Oh, come on… it isn't as if he is a Dark Faerie," said Camerie

"Or doesn't know how to fly or use his abilities," said the second of the two.

"Actually… he is a Dark Faerie, he can't fly because… well, there is a reason for it… he hasn't actually been taught, nor has he been taught how to use his powers," Ameril commented.

"Your friends with a Dark Faerie?" Camerie commented. "I can't believe _she _adopted a Dark Faerie. My mom will never let her hear the end of this one."

"There is no way your mom would let you remain friends with him," Damier said, sticking her nose into the air."

"No… my sister is the only one with a problem. My mom was impressed by the fact that he apologized for something," Ameril commented.

"You're lying…" Camerie commented. "I am going to go and ask, and when we do, we'll find that this was all a stalling tactic to keep us from making fun of… your plight."

"What ever," Ameril commented. "I am going over to Heri's and seeing if I can stay awhile."

Camerie let her leave, and then turned to Damier. "I have to go and get my school books still… let's prove her wrong and speak to my Aunt Daria about this."

"Your Aunt Daria… I thought she disappeared," Damier commented.

"No… she just doesn't want anything to do with the family anymore… still, there is no way she would have adopted a Dark Faerie and set the family against her…"

**M**

Heri was sitting in front of the television while her mother brushed out her hair. One of the things the Faerie was cursed with was platinum blond hair so thin; it turned into rats nests over night. She preferred her mother combing it to herself using magic on her hair… the last time she turned it blue, but then someone might have had something to do with it.

A knock came at the door and her older sister, an Earth Faerie went and opened the door. "Oh, hello Ameril."

"Can I ask your mom if I can stay here for a bit Fariem?" Ameril asked. "I kind of have had an argument with my sister."

"Sure… I'll ask," Fariem said, leading the Light Faerie into the living room. "Ameril…"

"I have good ears you know," the adult Faerie commented. "I need to know what this argument was about."

"Oh… Ameril… did you succeed on that quest of yours… it would be interesting if you did succeed," Heri commented, excitement in her eyes.

"What mission?" Fariem asked.

"To find a Boy Faerie!" Heri commented. "Camerie and Damier think it can't happen."

"Of course it can't," her mother commented. "Boy Faeries don't exist."

"Then how do you explain the existence of your daughters?" Ameril asked, causing the woman to turn to her in shock.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question child?" she asked.

"Because I met one… and I have the feelings all of you adults have known for a long time and haven't told us… expesully from some of the things mother has said to me."

"Ameril! Can I please meet him?" Heri commented.

"I don't know…" Ameril commented.

"If you really did find a Boy Faerie, what is wrong with actually letting us meet him," Fariem asked.

"He's my friend and I don't want people making fun of him… he's behind us in school and he… he's a Dark Faerie,"

"No… there is no way I want to have anything to do with him," Fariem commented, heading to her room.

"See… that's why I didn't want to say anything," Ameril said. "You can't judge someone by things like that."

"I don't know… Dark Faeries aren't to be trusted," Heri's mother commented.

"But mum… Ameril is friends with him… that has to be worth something. I think I can trust him," Heri commented.

"But… no, you do have a point," she then paused the brushing of Heri's hair. "Ameril… where exactly is his home?"

"With the Library Faerie… she adopted him as soon as he found out he was a Faerie… though he's rather sensitive about all of this," Ameril commented.

"So… you're saying he didn't know until recently," the mother asked.

"No mam," Ameril said. 'So… can I stay?"

"It still doesn't explain the problem with your sister," the woman said.

"Arie… she attacked him for no reason. She was even trying to hit on him before she found out he was a Boy Faerie, making him uncomfortable. When she found out he was a Dark Faerie, she went ballistic," Ameril said. "My mom is understanding… but sis… she's a major problem."

"You can stay,"

"Yeah!" Heri said, excitement in her voice. "You and I can find a present for him tomorrow!"

"What?" Ameril said, giving her a confused look that also said she thought that Heri was coming up with some weird scheme.

"A present… you said that he isn't taking this well… and I don't think it's the Faerie part, but the Dark part… it will make him feel better, no?"


	2. Open Book

_Author's note – Can you guess what Ameril and Heri are going to get for Chase? Won't come in until later chapters, so you'll have plenty of time to guess… or add suggestions people make... hmmm..._

**

* * *

**

Open Book

Chase was up in the store part of the library, the Library Faerie having decided to set him to the task of managing the store while she ran some errands. This was something he had never done before, so he was a little bit nervous, as would be expected from someone who had very little training in doing what he was supposed to be doing.

Nixi was pushing back and forth the cart returns. She seemed to be enjoying her job a lot and had put Benny on top, even though Case had said to take the Baby Gelert down from on top. She was also chatting amenably with the ones who came into the store, nearly every single one of them being Faeries.

Even though Chase was nervous, he was able to stay calm enough so that no one noticed that he wasn't human. If any had, they didn't comment about it either. This had made it so he hadn't gotten even more nervous then he was. This was until two girls walked in. They looked to be pop stars, like those two girls Lindsey Lohan and Hillary Duff. Of course, they didn't look exactly like them, just to be the type.

"Can I help you?" Chase asked adding a book to the pile to go back to returns when Nixi got back with her cart and Benny.

"We're looking for books on Faeries," one of the two girls giggled, pulling down her glasses. "See… we're new to Neopets and we've always collected Faerie statues, so what interested us more then anything here were the Faeries."

"I see," Chase muttered, suddenly looking down at the ground.

"You see what?" the second said, her glasses slipping down.

"That you don't have Neopets," Chase commented, stamping yet another book.

"I see you've…" the second said, only to have her friend to cover her mouth.

"Why would f… Fran and me have a Neopet?" the girl said. "You don't have to have a Neopet to participate and do things in the world."

"No… but it is rather weird…" Chase commented, just as the trolley came back, crashing into the counter, causing the two girls to crash. Chase raised an eyebrow as he saw that it was just Benny, looking a little dizzy. "Where's Nixi Benny?"

The Baby Gelert glanced back to where a little Nixi was coming down the hall running. "I'm sorry Chase; I let the trolley get away from me."

"I thought I told you not to go speeding down the hallways," Chase stated. "You have to start Neoschool, tomorrow, don't you?"

"I… I forgot! I don't have any supplies!" Nixi said, suddenly bursting into tears.

"I think that's what mom was going and doing today," Chase commented. "She's always been really good at seeing that I had what I need."

"Who's your mom?" one of the girls said, curiosity in her eyes. It had to be the first one.

"She's… she's the Library Faerie," Chase commented.

"So… humans can be adopted by Faeries?" the girl asked.

"Perhaps…" Chase said. "Or perhaps not."

"Wouldn't that perhaps involve one not being human," the second girl asked.

"That means you're a Boy Faerie! Are there really Boy Faeries in Neopia!" the girl said, a smile on her face.

"Uhh… I… uhh…" Chase suddenly stammered. This had been a conversation he had wanted to avoid, but as it turned out, it had been a human who asked, not a Faerie… or so he was given the impression of.

"Hello Camerie…" said someone from behind the girls. Chase saw the first girl bite her lip and he glanced to the side a bit to see his mother. "You've grown since I've last seen you."

"You lied," Chase commented. "You guys aren't human are you?"

With that, Chase picked up Benny and grabbed Nixi's hoof and left.

"What exactly are you doing here Camerie?" the Library Faerie asked.

"Rumor had it Aunt Daria, that you adopted a male Faerie… a dark one at that," the girl said, glaring at the woman.

"I don't see the problem… it's true," the woman said.

"So, you'll soil the family name by bringing a Faerie into the family this way that is a Dark Faerie?" the girl asked.

"Camerie… if you are going to judge me like this, you can just leave. You have servants to buy your blasted books for you, you don't need to come here. Expesully if you're going to talk about,"

"You don't have to be so snotty," Damier said, wrinkling her nose at her.

"The two of you have the wrong attitude about Ahril. He's a good kid," the Library commented. "If I find that either of you have bothered him when school starts up, I will give word to the Faerie Queen about this."

"What would she have to do with a Dark Faerie?" Camerie said, sneering at her aunt.

"She is the one who gave me the boy, put him into my care. And he is the one thing that I have that I feel is family… no, Nixi and Benny can be added to that now," the adult Faerie said.

"Oh come on!" she said, horror coming to her eyes. "What about me?"

"You've become a snob!" her aunt commented. "I can't deal with that… you're too much like your mother."

"Mother's become the head of the house… when she hears about the boy Faerie, she will throw a cow,"

"Cam… she threw a cow because I couldn't use magic!" the Faerie said.

"That's because you focused too much on your books and look where that got you!" the girl said.

"Ahh… and your mother focused on goofing off… but let's not talk about…"

"She graduated top of her class!" the younger Faerie commented.

"No… she didn't. That was Illusion's brother… if I recall. Illusion was the top of mine,"

"Hold on… Illusion had a brother?" the other light Faerie commented.

"He was an Ice Faerie… who had the ability to use Dark powers," the Library Faerie commented. "His name was Sarin."

"Oh come on… Aunt Daria, everyone knows that there is only one Ice Faerie," Camerie said, going into a little huff.

"Now… there also used to be Thunder Faeries, Sand Faeries… other kinds. A lot of our population just up and disappeared… not to mention a good deal of the Male Faeries," the Library Faerie commented. It was then that Chase came back and put a mug of coffee in front of the library Faerie. "Thank you child."

She took it and was about to sip it when Camerie used her powers to make the mug fly out of her hand and smash into the wall near where Chase was. Some of the coffee hit him, scalding his shoulder. "What was that for! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You were trying to poison my Aunt," Camerie commented.

"I NEVER asked to be a Dark Faerie! I never even asked to be a FAERIE!" Chase said, suddenly turning to storm off, stopping though in the doorway. "Oh… Nixi wants to know if there are any school supplies for her."

"That was one of my earlier trips. I got some things for her and you for school,"

"What do you mean?" Chase said confusion on his face.

"Neo Faerie School starts soon… after Neoschool starts," the Library Faerie said. "Ahh… we'll have to discuss some things."

"I am _not _going to learn to fly and I am _not _going to learn to use my powers," Chase said, suddenly storming off.

"I'll have to talk to him later,"

"So… he really can't use his powers or fly?" the second Faerie commented.

"No… he just found out he's Faerie blood," she then turned to her niece. "Whether you like it or not, he is now your cousin. And no, he wasn't going to poison me! I want both of you out and _don't _come back unless you're on better behavior and willing to accept him."

"You know that he's going to cause you to lose tons of business," her niece said.

"Considering I am the only bookseller in Faerieland, I don't think that is a problem," she said, pointing to the door.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I had planned on reveling that I created a brother for Illusion later, but… it kind of ended up this way.


	3. Boy Talk

**Boy Talk**

Ameril was not at all happy with the fact that Camerie and Damier were on the war path. This meant that Chase was going to have some problems with getting a normal life. She had the feeling that the boy, what with his encounter with her little sister, would have preferred to have pretended that he was still human so that no one would know that he was a Faerie, let alone a Dark Faerie.

She laid one of Heri's twin beds and was staring at the ceiling, when she heard the other Faerie speak up. "Ami… I think you need to come look at this… I can't quite make out what to tell of this gossip… but Camerie and Damier started it…"

Ameril sat up and went and took a seat next to Heri and watched as the girl had the chat room open. "They typically don't go into the mainstream channels… do they…"

"No… they don't Ameril," the girl sighed. "They sent an invite to a bunch of other people too."

Ameril glanced at the chat speak that her friend had collected. Even Heri's sister was in chatting about this. It had started with the fact that Camerie and Damier had confirmed that there was indeed a Male Faerie… and that he was of all things, a Dark Faerie. This caused some of the girls to get mad and make comments about how he couldn't have been a different kind of Faerie.

Ameril blinked then when it came to using Chase's real names when Camerie described their meeting of him in the library. She hadn't said his name and for them to have found out meant that it was probably true. They commented on the fact that the guy was a dimwit, that he was ugly, that he couldn't fly yet and couldn't have enough control over his powers.

Then came the shocker, that Chase would be going to their school. Apparently Camerie had made the purpose of finding out about Chase and had gone to the Library. She motioned for everyone who had not yet gotten their books to boycott getting them, to make a point about the whole thing and to not buy _any _books there. Camerie was actually pushing for Chase along with two other Faeries to not be speakable to in the school, as they had become friends with this boy.

Ameril spun away and went and crashed on the bed. Fariem popped her head into the door. "Hey… let's do something that we've never done before… boy talk!"

Ameril and Heri turned and gawked at the older Girl Faerie. Heri smiled at her sister. "The only one is Chase and everyone's against him."

"What I want to know is how much of these things Camerie and Damier are saying is the truth and how much is lies… I already know that he's a Dark Faerie, but what else is there to this. I mean… she says he can't fly."

"He's terrified of heights, what can I say…" Ameril waved her hand. "It is one of the worst things ever, to see him cower like he does when he gets scared of heights…"

"And this whole thing about him being dimwitted," Heri's sister asked.

"He's not… he's just… hasn't got a clue how to use his powers… he never used them before and they're going full blown raw on him…" Ameril commented.

"And him being ugly…" the girl asked.

"Judge for yourself…" Ameril commented holding out her phone camera. "The only time I was able to get a picture of him was when he was asleep. He didn't know about it…"

"Let me see!" Heri grabbed it before her sister could. "Oh… he's kind of cute!"

"Kind of cute…" Fariem snatched the phone away and saw the picture of the boy sleeping with Nixi and Benny. Her eye twitched a couple of times. "This kid is seriously a Dark Faerie!"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ameril muttered.

"Well…" Fariem looked at the picture again. "He looks way to peaceful… and cute… and he's with a _Pink_ Ixi and a _Baby _Gelert!"

"That's his family, along with the Library Faerie. Nixi… that little Ixi, is the one who started this whole crazy mess… she's a sweetheart…" Ameril commented.

"The whole Dark Faerie thing _must _be a joke though… and…" Fariem glanced at the picture. "Well… he does have the colorings… but… good grief… he's too innocent looking!"

"That's the truth…" Ameril commented. "He's had no contact with any Dark Faeries really… except a few instances… and his own kind disgust him."

"Ami…" Heri commented. "What's going to happen to him at school… and you… they're going to shun him…"

"Except some of the girls have commented on how cool it would be to date a bad boy," Heri's sister sighed.

"No!" Ameril commented. "Please tell me that some of the girls haven't gotten the idea to flirt with him."

"Oh… you jealous?" Fariem laughed.

"Look at your own comment of he looks innocent!" Ameril commented. "How do you think that idiot will react to being flirted with!"

"I thought you said he wasn't dimwitted…" Fariem commented.

"He's not dumb… he's just… naïve on some things! And he panics way to easily… he's not used to this kind of stuff!" Ameril commented. She slapped her forehead. "He's going to run or back peddle in the other direction!"

"Well… it is rather unfortunate that the other thing that's been brought up is… he's the only available catch as of now… unless more Boy Faeries are found… and then there will be a select few…"

"Chase isn't a catch! Good grief!" Ameril snapped. "He's a being and should be treated like he has feelings too! When he goes to school later…"

"It won't be good?" the older girl said. "Look… Ami… if it's any consolation… I think that he's to young for me… so that means he's out of my pickings as I won't go for a younger guy. Plus… it is cool to treat him like a little brother. I'll help look out for him at school."

"Against a whole pack of girls!" Ameril commented. "He's extremely shy enough as it is…"

"Hey… guys… someone leaked it to the Neopets Neo Net… and their talking about it very much…"

"What do you mean?" Fariem commented.

"Well… the Neopets community is in an uproar. And… look… here's something from Meridel… something about Chase actually being nice and that it doesn't matter that he's a Dark Faerie… and there is one from the council in that prehistoric place saying the same thing, and Rose Madder…"

"So… his run ins with Neopets…" Ameril commented. "The Faerie Queen planned this… she knew that he wouldn't be respected as he was…"

"Unless some people met him…" the other two commented.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Why such a long update? Other then school, I was in a big debate… do I make this a separate story, or do I make this one of the chapters… I realized it was too important for it not to be a chapter. So, here it is.


	4. Days Plans

**Days Plans**

Nixi was shaken awake by someone and she raised up her little head. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Chase who was shaking her awake. His eyes twinkled and he seemed to actually be in a good mood. "Wake up little Ixi… you don't want to be late for the first day of second grade do you?"

"Ahhh! Wahh!" Nixi suddenly lunged out of the bed, only to end up knocking over Chase and herself onto the floor. The boy gaped at her in shock.

"I don't get exactly what the matter is…" Chase commented.

"I don't want to be late," Nixi commented. "I get made fun of… enough as it is."

Chase's face had turned dark when the Ixi had told him this. "First… I woke you up early… second… your made fun of at school Nixi?"

"It isn't a big deal…" Nixi commented. "I'm just the odd duck out… the odd duck always gets made fun of."

Chase suddenly glanced at the ceiling. "Your right… they typically do… but we can be odd ducks together I geuss."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nixi asked.

"Well… I'm going to be going to the Neo Faerie School after awhile… I am not exactly looking forward to it… I didn't like it the last time… and… I'm far behind everyone else… and I _don't _want to learn to use my abilities…" Chase commented.

"But you could do so much good with your abilities," Nixi commented, only to have Chase rub her head.

"I'm glad you at least have some confidence in me… I'm a Dark Faerie you know… I haven't a clue how any of those abilities can be used for anything good. I've also _never _heard of a Faerie that was good, truly good and that was a Dark Faerie," Chase bit his lip.

"I have…" Nixi commented, sitting in the boys lap.

"Yeah… and who would that be…" the boy muttered, not looking her in the face.

"You… dummy," Nixi commented. Chase suddenly turned his face toward her, his cheeks turning pink. "I have tons of confidence that you will never go bad."

"Well… tell me about this teasing at school Nixi," the boy changed the subject.

"I get called a hooved Poogle, stuff like that… and all the popular Neopets are painted pink and they tell me that because I'm such a loser I should go change my color to grey… but I like who I am," Nixi commented. "Doesn't everybody?"

"You are so asking the wrong person Nixi… no, not everybody likes who they are," the boy muttered.

"And who might one of these people be," the little one asked.

"Me… Nixi… me," the boy muttered and looked back up at the ceiling. "Expessully after yesterday… I have the feeling being friends with me is going to cause Ameril and Rose problems…"

"You at least seem less depressed then you were before," Nixi commented.

"Kind of… I think I've gotten over the worst of it… I know I belong somewhere… but the bad feelings are starting to come back… and it isn't about me feeling like I belong somewhere… I know I do now… but if all I do is cause mother trouble… because that is what is going to happen with me being adopted by her…"

"We'll get through it… just like before!" Nixi chirped.

"You know… I feel I can be myself around you," Chase smiled. "You, mum and Benny."

They both got up off the floor and they went down the stairs to the kitchen where the library Faerie was busy bustling about making breakfast. She glanced over at Chase. "Well… it is so nice to see you smiling this morning… after what happened yesterday."

Chase's face suddenly soured. "Did you have to remind me about that… what those to girls did hurt… and not just physically."

"Chase…" she started. "Well, I can't offer any words that you won't take as something that is meant to cheer you up."

"Nope," the boy commented, stirring his oatmeal. He spooned a mouthful into his mouth.

"The Battle Faerie is going to come to give you your first flying lesson," his mother commented. Chase suddenly swalled the oatmeal wrong and began to cough and sputter it out.

"No! There is no way!" the boy stammered out. "There is no way your going to get me to learn to fly!"

The Library Faerie glanced at his pale face and shook his head. "Are you going to argue with me that you aren't going to go to the Faerie School too?"

"Yes!" Chase's eyes were wide. "I am the most mistfit out of all the Faeries!"

"Perhaps if you learn to fly…" the Library Fairie commented. "The Battle Faerie thinks it will do you some good."

"How so?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Well… she thinks that your fear is holding you back and you need to get more confidence in yourself,"

"Not going to happen… it is so not going to happen!" Chase muttered.

"Sometimes one doesn't have choices in the matters at hand… and considering that Faerieland is in fact up in the sky… you are going to have to work on this fear of flying. The Battle Faerie gave me this address for you to meet her at,"

"You're not going with Chase?" Nixi muttered.

"No… I have the shop to attend… otherwise I would work with him myself… it is the one thing I could do in school…" she then looked at Chase. "I know exactly what it is like to not be at the same level as your peers."

"Except there are differences…" Chase muttered.

"Child… things will be all right,"

"No… they won't…" Chase commented. "After what those two girls did… I do not want to go outside _ever _again."

The older Faerie sighed. "Well Nixi… off to the school bus with you… we'll see you when you get home…"


	5. Neo School

**Neo School**

Nixi walked by herself to the bus stop. She frowned at the look that Chase had given the paper that the Library Faerie had given him. The boy seemed to be not happy about the fact that he was having to get over his fear of heights like this and had the feeling that he would protest the whole thing.

When she got to the cloud, she noticed a bunch of Neopets who went to the same school as her staring at her. She hadn't ever had to use the bus system before because she lived down in Neopets and she was actually making them give her a look that said that they didn't think that she should be there.

"So… the funny eared Poogle got adopted?" one of the older females said. She was a Lenny painted Faerie and was a bit snobbish. "I didn't think anyone would want her."

"Oh come on… Nixi's always made up for it for being cute," said a disco Uni. "And seriously, she's an Ixi."

"Still, what is she doing up here of all places… only a few humans can afford lodging up here for them and their pets," the first snided.

"You mean houses," the first rolled her eyes."

Another Neopet came running up to them, a male ghost Lupe. "Have you guys heard the news. There is actually a Boy Faerie somewhere in Neopia!"

This caused the Lenny to glance at Nixi. "I guess that your silly idea that you spread about at school actually turned out to be true."

"Silly…" Nixi commented.

"Silly in the fact that the one that was found is an absolute loser!" the boy Neopet commented.

"Oh shush… I have an idea that the rumors about him are true, but seriously… if he was hidden there is a chance that he didn't even know that he was a Faerie," the first one laughed.

"What rumors?" Nixi asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh, look… the bus is here," the Lenny commented, her tone of voice saying that Nixi's question was dumb and she was not appreciated. Nixi bit her lip and she got onto the bus, nervous about what was going on.

**M**

When the bus arrived, she went to her classroom, where everyone was excited about the fact that school had started up again. One of the pink crowd glanced at her and gave her a very wide and fake smile. The Pink Cybunny then spoke up. "Well… I didn't think that Ms. Hornless would be back… and I didn't think she would be dumb enough to _not _change her coloring."

"Remember how she went looking for a Boy Faerie Omria?" a Pink Ruki commented.

"Morons… haven't you heard the rumors on the Neo Net last night?" a male Blue Nimo commented. "There _is _a Boy Faerie…"

"Oh… yes… I head the rumors. I don't believe he's real… I mean… a Faerie not knowing how to use their powers or how to fly?" Omria laughed. "That is pathetic not to mention impossible."

"And what do you know about Faeries exactly!" Nixi snapped at the other Neopet girl.

Omria glared at the hornless one. "Seriously, you dare talk to me?"

"I know for a fact that there are real Boy Faeries!" Nixi commented, her hooves on her hips.

"I bet… you're the one who started the rumors on the Neo Net, trying to get attention from us. Seriously, I think that you need to grow up," the Cybunny commented.

"You're the one who needs to grow up!" Nixi snapped. "I _know _the boy Faerie! Do you think that I would say those things about him if I was trying to get attention!"

"Well… I guess you're somewhat smart then!" the Cybunny snapped. "I mean, it seems that you planned it so that you don't need to worry about people doubting your story… with the fact that your made up friend is a dweeb… when you would rather he be cool, but you're willing to take the chance to make all of us believe he's real."

"Chase is real!" Nixi commented, tears coming to her eyes. "Stop bulling me!"

"Stop lying… or stop believing these stories you tell your self!" the Cybunny commented. "Prove he's real."

"First, I can't prove it here, second, I don't care what you think. I don't want anything to do with you… I mean… I don't want you near him… Chase is my family… and…" Nixi was near tears.

"I'm sorry, but… that's proof that he isn't real."

"That is nothing of the sort," a Zaffara commented. He was a maroonish color and wore glasses. "It is proof neither way really. And everyone knows, Nixi doesn't lie or go and imagine random things."

"Yeah… let the losers stand up for each other!" the Pink crowd laughed at the statement from the Cybunny. "You guys are major losers!"

"Yet this came from someone who is part of the Faerie boards…" one of the other Neopets sighed. "Only Faeries can get on that board… and even if Nixi was in on some sort of trickery…"

"Just shut up already.. there is no such thing as a Boy Faerie… lets ask the teacher," Omria commented as he came in. "Sir… is there anyway there could be a Boy Faerie."

"Hmmm… uhh, no. Does this have anything to do with the rumors going around?" the teacher asked.

"The freak believes the rumors… in fact, her little idea at the end of last semester caused it," the other Neopet said. "She's an idiot."

Nixi couldn't hold back any longer and burst into tears about the whole situation. "I'm telling the truth… I'm telling the truth."

_Author's note - Thanks to a reviewer... I was able to notice that I goofed on adding the fifth chapter... I did a repeat of the fourth..._


	6. Acrophobic

_Author's note – Apologies for the last chapter, it has been replaced with the correct one._

**

* * *

**

Acrophobic

Chase had looked carefully at the paper and was not happy about the whole situation. The place for him to go and learn to fly was on the edge of town and he had decided to take his time going there. He was gad though it wasn't in the Dark Faerie part of town where he had a second run in with that Girl Dark Faerie. He was not happy about the fact that things were going the way that they were.

It was a nice and sunny day out, but truth be told, there was a major grey cloud in Chase's mind as he walked to the place he was to meet the Dark Faerie. He could already feel the panic spreading through his chest as he thought about the fact that he was going near somewhere that was high up. His mind was also spinning.

When Chase got to the place, he blinked a couple of times. The place was like a shipyard in the clouds. The place had little cloud boats that were running around the place delivering goods. It didn't seem like a scary place like one might see in the human shows and movies from earth, but relatively peaceful.

A bunch of people were bustling around and distracted his mind from the fact that he was going to have to take a flight lesson at all. He watched in amazement as people talked together and moved the carts around at such a speed that was efficient, fast enough to get the job done, but slow enough to stay safe.

"There you are child!" a voice came from behind him. It touched him lightly on the shoulder and caused him to jump out of his skin, nearly literally. By that, some of his Dark Faerie coloring came out and caused a bunch of the Neopets and Faeries working to turn and stare at him and gawk. This caused his cheeks to turn pink.

"Thanks very much…" Chase muttered.

The Battle Faerie noticed his embarrassment and squeezed his shoulder and laughed. "Am I that embarrassing to be around. My… I must be getting old!"

"No… I just don't like being startled," the boy commented. He looked at the floor frowning. "You made me jump and I have the feeling that I showed off some things I'd rather not have…"

"You mean the fact that you're a Dark Faerie?" the older Faerie asked.

"Please _don't _spread that to the world… I've only met a few that actually would consider me their friends… and I have the oddity among the Faeries of being male…"

"Ahh… so this is more about that?" the female laughed. "That's rather childish, as when you fly you're going to have to go into Faerie form to do so… at least to the point of revealing your wings."

"You want to hear childish?" the boy suddenly turned to her, his eyes wide. "I refuse to learn to fly!"

"Chase… flying is one of the essentials… just because you don't want to reveal that you're a Dark Faerie isn't a reason to learn," the female sighed.

"That isn't my reason for not learning!" Chase snapped.

"Then what may I ask is?" the older one asked.

"I… it's nothing," the boy couldn't look her in the face.

"Fine then… since it is nothing, let's get onto the lesson," the Battle Faerie commented.

"You can't make me!" Chase suddenly stuck his tongue out at her and folded his arms across his chest. He had quickly realized that acting childish was irritating the Battle Faerie.

"Let me see… I think I can. See… I am the Battle Faerie, so I know certain pressure points in the body…" the Faerie commented.

"So… you're going to make something go numb if I don't listen to you?" the boy looked at her in shock.

The older Faerie shook her head at him and stepped behind him and gave the center of his shoulder blades a nice whack. Chase's face turned red as he realized that his wings had burst out, not to mention all of his Dark Faerie markings and clothing were showing. This caused a bunch of the Neopets to start backing away, but for some reason the Faeries went about their business, which gave the other Neopets confidence.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Chase asked, his lips forming a thin line.

"Because you were being a stubborn teenaged Faerie… worse then the girls at times…" the Battle Faerie grabbed his shoulder. "I don't put up with that kind of obnoxiousness from them at school; I don't expect it from you either."

"You teach at the school!" Chase squeaked out in shock.

"Why else do you think I was there? When I am not doing something heroic, I am teaching flying and battle techniques to the younger generation… that is my job," she stopped; suddenly feeling Chase put his heels in at being dragged. "I though I told you not to be stubborn about this…"

"But…" Chase glanced at where they were going and realized they were already there. The Battle Faerie had let go of his shoulder and he found himself looking down into a very long drop to Earth… very long. "Gah!"

The Battle Faerie watched as he backed into one of the pillars and leaned against the side of it, panting, his eyes closed and his face paled. She blinked a couple of times. "Chase… are you acrophobic?"

"What?" Chase opened his eyes, startled, only to snap them shut again.

"Acrophobic is the fear of heights. Are you afraid of heights?" she got a nod in response. "Well this is… a dilemma…"

"What is it?" Chase asked, glancing out at where she was looking. He was startled to see what she had. Darigan Citadel was floating rather close to Faerieland. "Are… they attacking?"

"No… they have their truce flag… the winds are messed up today and…" the Battle Faerie glanced at Chase. "Child… you are afraid of heights… right?"

"Yes…" Chase had his eyes closed again.

"This is like that night it rained…" the Battle Faerie commented. She walked over to where another Faerie was standing. "Would you please watch the boy for me… he isn't going to go anywhere as… well… as you can see, he's afraid of the heights."

"Isn't that a set back to teaching him to fly," the other Faerie sighed. "I'll watch him… he seems utterly harmless enough… unlike certain others."

Chase then realized that the Battle Faerie had left him alone… with a complete stranger… not to mention… still near the edge of a cloud.


End file.
